


Nightmares & Cuddles

by Fierymac



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, post 6x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierymac/pseuds/Fierymac
Summary: Iris has a nightmare about Barry's upcoming death and they find comfort within each other.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Nightmares & Cuddles

“No, Barry please! Don’t leave me!” Iris screamed.

Barry jerked awake, alarmed and saw Iris shaking and screaming his name in her sleep.

“Iris! Wake up, I’m right here.” he said, shaking her gently and trying not to scare her further.

Iris’ eyes flew open. “Barry?” she asked, startled and taking in her surroundings, trying to ground herself in reality. 

“You’re here, you’re really here!” She cried as Barry took her into his arms, holding her as she sobbed. 

Barry knew this was coming. Her nightmares about losing Nora had only just started to be less frequent. He had a feeling Iris had been trying to keep it together ever since he told her about his upcoming death. He had also been dealing with Dr Russo and preparing the team for his death and Iris had been dealing with hiring new employees and expanding her paper. He had seen another glimpse of her sadness earlier at S.T.A.R. Labs and he knew it was only a matter of time before she broke down. It felt like someone was twisting a knife in his heart, he hated seeing Iris in pain. 

“Iris, it’s okay I’m here, I’m here,” he tried to calm her shaking body, wiping her tears away and rocking her back and forth. 

“You keep leaving me Barry, and every time I lose you a piece of my heart breaks away. I thought we had more time...” she sobbed, “there’s no way to save you and I just don’t know what to do, you’re my best friend, my soulmate, we’ve been through so much together. It just feels like every time we have a shot at happiness something comes to take it away. I-I can’t do it anymore Barry, I just c-can’t.” she stammered, crying into his chest and struggling to take in a breath.

“Shh, shh, Iris I’m right here, I’m right here, breathe okay?” He said desperately, trying to calm her down. 

“I keep trying to hold everything together, that’s what I’ve always done Barry, stayed strong for everyone, kept everything in no matter what life threw at me, but I can’t be strong anymore.” She paused, taking in a deep breath. “We haven’t even done all the things we planned to do. How is that fair? We were supposed to grow old together, I was supposed to have adorable speedster babies that were half me and half you,” she cried, “and… h-hopefully gotten a chance to see Nora again or at least another version of her.” she sniffed. 

“I know... I know Iris, you’re so strong and you’ve always been there for me and everyone else. It’s okay if you’re not strong all the time. You can lean on me, always. I’m right here with you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” he said sadly, holding her face in his hands and looking into her eyes. “I don’t know what’s going to happen but one thing I’m sure of is that I’m going to make every moment I have left with you count.” he said, pulling her closer to him.

“I love you, you’re everything to me, my Iris. I don’t want to leave you. I wish there was something I could do to stop this.” 

“I love you, Barry.” She said after a moment, placing her hand on his chest, feeling his fast-paced heartbeat. She was still shaken but decided to enjoy being there with him, she hadn’t lost him yet, she had to remember that.

“It’s still beating.” Barry said, intertwining their fingers over his chest.

They stayed in each other’s arms in comfortable silence. Iris was surprised that Barry had not been called in for some sort of emergency and she was glad. She had also noticed that Barry had been making sure he was with her throughout the night and letting the team deal with any problems that came up in his absence. Her sweet husband, she couldn’t lose him, she thought. 

“Iris?” Barry said after a while. 

“Hmm?” She replied, looking up at him. 

“I love you.” he said firmly. 

“I love you.” She replied, finally calming down and drifting off to sleep. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally. 

Barry gently kissed the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep. He had no idea what would happen in the future but one thing he knew was that his love for Iris would never change and he was going to make every moment he had left with her count.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a sad one but I hope we get something like this on the show. Thanks for reading!
> 
> #GiveWestAllenABreak2k19


End file.
